


Rock the boat

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yunho The Power Bottom, small amount of plot maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Obligatory Heliophilia pwp, that's all XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- No beta this time, so there's probably shit tone of mistakes and things like that, and the fault is all mine OTL  
> \- Power Bottom Yunho because there's not enough of it in this damn fandom  
> \- I'm sorry in advance for my lame jokes attempts...  
> \- Comments are love ❤️

With content hum Yunho slowly stretches himself on the deck of the catamaran. The comfy mattress is lying in the middle of the netting and with quiet dark ocean underneath him and black sky above him, illuminated with thousands of sparkly starts, Yunho feels like he's flying in peaceful void. The only thing interfering the silence are waves hitting the board and some music coming from under the deck, where Changmin is cooking something in the small kitchen.

There is only two of them on the boat right now. After spending the whole day roaming around the island, following all the more or less suggestive concepts the directors has prepared for them, finally they ended up on the beautiful catamaran boat. Of course Changmin used this as another opportunity to flash his muscles for everyone to see and admire. 

Not that Yunho didn't enjoy it himself. He would be an ugly liar if he would said watching Changmin half naked all day long wasn't affecting him at all. Of course, after all these years together and Changmin's current habit to take off his shirt every chance he's given, it's not like he doesn't know his body better than his own. He knows every line, every dip and every curve, every beauty spot. So he knows how to look at Changmin when he needs to be professional and can't be obviously affected. 

But there were moments today when the fresh sweat was dripping down his long neck on his back, and down his spine. Or when he watched fascinated how the Thai sun was making his gold skin shining like a fresh caramel and Yunho was desperate to taste. Or when Changmin was running and jumping around, free-spirited like a small boy, unrestrained giggles shaking his shoulders... It was happening more and more often with passing months and Yunho wanted to hold him close, to crush him against his chest and tell the whole world that he belongs to him only. 

But since he can't do such things, he will steal some other moments just for himself.

So after small talk with the manager, and another manager's small talk with the owner of the boat (with a proper amount of money as a main argument) they've got to spend the whole night alone on the catamaran. The boat got anchored in the ocean, far enough from the island for the comfort of their privacy, but not too far away for them to get the help, if it was needed. They've got a quick training how to operate the thing, got all the instructions, extra phones just in case and with a small wave of a hand the motorboat with their manager and the owner came back on the island. 

And now it is only Yunho and Changmin and never-ending ocean and endless sky and Yunho can feel his body tingling with excitement. It is so rare for them to be so alone for so long and he's going to exploit this opportunity to the fullest.

After their managers leaving, Changmin immediately decided to prepare them some food and locked himself in the kitchen. Yunho only managed to see some fresh see food there and he hopes that the poor fish he has caught earlier during photoshoot isn't a part of it.

The careful steps catch his attention and he looks up to the deck-house. Changmin emerges from under the deck, carefully carrying food tray full of some goods. His face is crunched in concentration and Yunho smiles while watching him. Almost like sensing his starying, Changmin looks up on and smiles back. 

' Come on, let's eat.' He says, approaching the small table on the side of the stern. He's still wearing the same shorts and unbuttoned jeans shirt that he was wearing for the photo-shoot earlier that day. His hair are messy from wearing the straw hat and Yunho wants to run his fingers through it and comb it.

But this will come later. 

Now it's time to annoy Changmin a little and this has been Yunho's favourite spare time activity. 

He joins him on the table.

'Oh Changminnie, it looks so delicious!' He says eyeing plates full of carefully prepared food. Then touches the plate with fried fish.' But I hope it's not Nemo?'

' What?!' Changmin looks up at him, confusion all over his face.

' The fish I caught today.' Yunho explains, smiling. 'I called him Nemo, so I hope he's not on that plate.'

Changmin huffs at that.

' You're ridiculous, I hope you know that.'

'I know.' More smiles. ' So is it?'

'No, it's not!' Oh, there it is -the annoyed mouth twist. Yunho is pleased. ' Nem...ugh! That fish was too small to eat, they throw it back to the ocean, haven't you seen it?'

'Nope, I thought you killed it!

'As if I would!'

' You wouldn't? You would not kill a small fish to feed your old hungry hyung?' He pushes, teasing, watching with relish how Changmin rolls his pretty eyes and huffs some more. 'I'm hurt, Changminnie.'

Changmin shots him a long judging glance and Yunho beams satisfied. But then his smile fades, when he sees Changmin stuffing his own plate with all the fried fish.

'Hey! I want some too!'

' No you can't have it.' He hears back. ' You're annoying about it so you won't get to eat it at all.'

' That's not fair!' Reaching with his chopsticks he tries to get some fish, but Changmin's bats his hands away.

'Oi! Stop it! That's mine'

Their silly quarrel goes for the whole meal and Yunho enjoys every second of it. This is them, this is how they always are and yet it's different. Every time they can do it alone, sit like this, with no hurry and no camera crew always hovering over their heads and it's all about them being there for each other only- Yunho keeps all these moments in his memory like treasures. 

When they are done eating, they just sit in silence for a long moment. The boat sways gently. Changmin has a distant look on his face, but Yunho knows him well enough to know, it really means he's finally trully relaxed.  
The night is hot, but the fresh salty breeze caresses Yunho's skin soothing the heat and he wonders how it feels against Changmin's naked chest. His small dusky nipples are hard and perky and they look almost like the metallic press stud buttons on his shirt, Yunho thinks, giggling inwardly. He wonders, if they would be just as cold under his tongue? That thought makes his dick leap gently in his pants, and well, that's a sign it's time to take this night to another level.

' I'll take care of this.' He says, collecting the plates, not wanting Changmin to got distracted by dirty dishes. He at least doesn't have such a hard feeling about just dropping them into the sink and leaving them there for later.  
' You just relax here.' 

When he comes back on deck, the seat is empty, but he doesn't have to look for his missing partner much. 

Changmin is lying on the mattress he was occupying earlier, but this time Changmin is naked. He's on his back, watching stars, one had has tucked under his head, the second one is stretched next to him. That's the only invitation Yunho needs, so without any word he drops his own clothes and crawls toward Changmin.  
Pressing his back slightly to his side, he lies his head on Changmin's stretched arm and relax. Changmin presses himself slightly into him but this is is only reaction for a long moment. They just lie there, content with the hot touch between their bodies and the cool breeze surrounding them. Yunho watches the hundred of stars tingling above them and after few minutes he realizes that they not only synced their breathing, they are also breathing in rhythm of the gentle waves. He lets himself get lost in this peaceful moment for a second, so rare in their hectic life, but finally the proximity of Changmin's body takes the tool on him.

Turning slightly more on his side, Yunho nuzzles into Changmin's biceps he's using as a pillow. Slowly he slides his nose down his arm, into his armpit and then back to the dip of his elbow, breathing him in. He can feel goosebumps spreading all over Changmin's skin and he sticks out his tongue, licking it. The taste of Changmin's skin spreads all over his taste-buds and Yunho's moans softly.

'I love the smell of your skin.' He murmurs, almost unnoticeable. 'It smells like sunshine, it smells like summer. I could smell you all day.' 

Then he bites Changmin, sucking on his skin. Changmin shudders behind him and turns himself too, spooning Yunho firmly. He fits his body completely against Yunho's; tucks his legs behind his, his hips against ass, chest to back, hides his face against Yunho's nape. Yunho bites him again, and Changmin grabs his hips hard, his fingers like five cold brands on Yunho's hot skin. 

'Yunho...' He breathes into Yunho's neck, kissing him there, catching the strands of his hair between his teeth. Yunho feels this action even in his toes, rolling through his body, waking up all his nerve endings. 

He can't wait any longer. Rolling his hips deliberately back, he let's Changmin's half hard cock slip between his tights, and Changmin is right back there with him. He rolls his hips down and soon they find slow but steady rhythm. They sway with the ocean, the heat in their bodies rising like the high tide. 

This time Changmin isn't pushing things further on all costs. This time he lets Yunho does it on his own tempo, to use him for Yunho's pleasure, like he's the steady shore for Yunho's restless waves.

Changmin releases his hips from his grip and caresses his hands over his soft flat belly, the subtle depth of his waist and finally settles it over his plush pectoral. The center of his palm hovers over Yunho's hard nipple, almost touching, but not really. This, this promise of the pressure, of the warmth, so close,but not there, somehow it's driving Yunho crazy. It makes his nipple tingling, craving for his lover's touch. 

So he pushes his chest slightly up, into his palm, seeking for what he needs. And he finds it, gets it as Changmin grabs him, fondles his tit, then catches his nipple between two fingers and twists it. It twists Yunho's body like a electric shock, closes his eyes and opens his mouth with a fluttery sound. His dick twitches against his tight every time Changmin twists his fingers.

He pushes his chest more into the touch, and that pushes his back more against Changmin's chest, and now he can feel his hard nipples on his back. He wants, craves to suck on them, to feel them on his tongue, but at the same time he doesn't want to lose the pressure on his nipples. So instead he turns his head and nibbles on Changmin's arm again, feels younger man kissing his shoulders, his neck, his ear. 

His hand is still playing with Yunho's nipple, his dick, now hot and hard pushes between his buttocks and against his balls with increasing force. Yunho feels it sliding against his hole, dabbing his skin with hot wetness and the wave of lust overwhelms him, makes him moan against Changmin's wet skin, makes him shudder, his cock twitch and his hole clench on nothing. 

He moans again, louder than the waves, louder than his heartbeat, pushes back hard and now he's half lying on Changmin. Changmin allows him to, gets on his back and drags Yunho's hips on his own. Yunho tugs his head next to Changmin, turns his face and finally kisses him. The kiss is messy, the angle is weird, but non of them cares as they slide their tongues together, trying to taste as much of each others mouth as it's possible. Yunho spreads his tights and sways his ass against Changmin's dick. Does it until the younger man breaks the kiss with a gasp and grabs his hips tight.

'Hyung...'Changmin moans against Yunho's jaw, hot and wet and then looks Yunho straight in the eyes. His doe eyes are now blown and dark like the sky above them and the fire in his stare make Yunho lose his mind. 

'Changminnie, take me.' He breaths, tries to sway his hips again despite Changmin's grip. He can't stay still, his whole body is on fire, vibrates with need. He begs. 'Baby...'

Luckily, he doesn't have to beg much, because Changmin is ready, is prepared, like he always is. Pulling out from under the mattress small box with a bottle of lube and condoms, he covers his dick and slicks his fingers. Shifting Yunho's hips to get the access, he slides his hand between their bodies and runs wet finger through Yunho's crack. Grabbing him with his other hand in half, Changmin holds Yunho in place, doesn't break the eye contact even for a second, even when he slips the finger inside Yunho's ass, even when Yunho shudders and Changmin can taste his hot breath in his mouth, that's how close their faces are.

Changmin stretches him with quick and messy strokes, scissors his fingers until Yunho bites his bottom lip with hungry mewl.

'Come on!' He breaths in Changmin's mouth, shoves his tongue inside the same moment he pushes his ass on Changmin's fingers. He wants it now, he wants it fast. They can go slow later, they have all night, but this, now, Yunho needs it fast. He needs this fire Changmin was setting up under his skin for the whole day to rise and burn down, to be dowse by sweet cool waves of orgasm only Changmin can give him. 'Fuck me.'

He shifts, puts his feet on both sides of Changmin's legs and lifting his hips, he lets Changmin to line his slicked dick where Yunho needs him. With no further delay Yunho sinks himself down, down, all the way down, until he's impaled and the whole world shifts. 

Everything burns and spins and the place where they are connected is the only steady point. 

Until Yunho moves.

He rolls his hips once, twice, again and again, does it faster and faster until the fire under his skin feels like lava, like the liquid sun, and oh, he can't take it, he can't, but there's more!

He sobs into Changmin's neck, bites him there, grabs onto his hands that are still clawing on Yunho's hips, guiding him. He twists and squirms, body jerking as he bounces his ass on Changmin's hips. Delirious Yunho opens his eyes for a second and looks at Changmin's face. His head is thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open around pants. Droplets of fresh sweat decorates his temple and brows, sticking his hair to his eyes. He's completely lost in pleasure. He's so damn beautiful, breathtaking, it makes Yunho clench on him more. 

'Changmin...' The name escapes his lips without him knowing, but it snaps Changmin back, makes him look at Yunho, turn his head and kiss him hard. He plunges his tongue into Yunho's mouth the same way his dick is stretching his hole; claims Yunho from both ends. 

Suddenly Changmin snarls into the kiss and breaks it. He twists them, pushing Yunho face down on the mattress, ass up in the air. He pushes back into him immediately and sets the same rhythm, not giving Yunho any second to catch his breath. And god knows Yunho doesn't need it, oh no, no, he needs more, more of Changmin, more of anything he's willing to give him. It's good, so good!

Pushing back his hips he tries to get more, harder, everything! He sobs, drools a little, feels the wetness under his face and between his legs, scrabbles on the mattress, shoves his hand on the side and grabs the net.  
It catches his attention so Yunho looks there and the view of water underneath surprises his fogged mind. And for a moment he feels like he's flying, breaking the laws of physics, the water under him, endless sky above him and nothing else, only Changmin. Changmin rutting into him good and deep, and fuck! there, just there, and pleasure trembles in him like a line stretched almost to breaking point. 

He hears Changmin growling now, swelling in him some more and he knows he's close, they both are. Grabbing his own dick he tugs it and twist, moans long and loud, and he's there, almost, almost, just there... 

' Oh yeah, hyung, come for me!' Changmin begs, demands, shaking and leaving red marks all over Yunho's ass with his hands as he speeds up and fucks Yunho with full force. 'Yunho...' 

And this, this sob like sound makes it for Yunho. He pants, once, twice, and then the tame in him breaks, twists his bones and mind, makes him scream into the night and spill all over the mattress. Somewhere from the hight of his orgasm he hears Changmin snarling and falling on him as his own orgasm breaks him apart. 

He lies there for a long moment, his mind nothing but hazed darkness and pleasure. Finally, he starts to feel the chill of the night air on his sweaty skin, the weight and heat of Changmin's body, who is still lying on top of him, slowly caressing his sides. 

Yunho shifts and that makes Changmin move, slip out of him and drop down on the mattress. Without words he gathers Yunho into his arms again and kisses him. Yunho smiles into it, his brain still not fully up and running. So he busies himself with watching Changmin's sweaty face, deep blush still coloring his cheeks, red bite marks staining his long neck. He's sure the stylist will kill them for it tomorrow, but can't be bothered by it right now. 

He lies his head on Changmin's shoulder and watches him pulling off the condom, tying it up and hiding into the box with lube, so it won't fall down to the ocean.  
That actually makes Yunho laugh.

' What's so funny?' Changmin asks, tossing the box on stern.

'♫ box in the ship while the ship is swaying~~' Yunho sings as the answer.

Changmin freezes, then lifts his head and stares down on Yunho, looking ready to smack him, but then he drops his head down with utter resignation. 

'Hyung, i swear...one more word and I'll trow you into the ocean...' He whispers and Yunho only giggles some more.


End file.
